


You're mine

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Stu, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, No Smut, Ownership, Top billy, Toxic Relationship, billy is an evil litte shit, honestly idk what im doing plz help, i guess??, i probably overstayed my welcome with these tbh, mention of neil prescott, poor stu, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: Billy and Stu get into a little (or big) argument...
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> another one yay-  
> So this one kinda continues on or is part of the first one I did in the sense of what they do and how their relationship works. And again I wrote this hella late at night so idk what im doing sorry if it's whack shit bad in every way possible.  
> I probably overstayed my welcome with this tbh but oh well-  
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me about ur thoughts on this in the comments :)  
> Lmao may as well start a series called "billy being a cunt and stu crying coz he in love"  
> I always feel like I go on and on too much sorry-  
> I might write another one after but more on the fluff side like more wholesome ig?? yea so maybe that will happen idk yet

“There you go Mr. Prescott,” Billy said nonchalantly, pushing Sidney’s dad into the closet under the stairs (their temporary hiding spot for him before they could sneak him somewhere else), “Nice and cozy”

He kicked Neil in the chest, sending the restrained man back further into the closet, giving him a sarcastic smile before shutting the door and locking it. 

“Enjoy your stay” Billy smirked, tapping on the door with the roll of duct tape still in his hand. 

The plan was going smoothly and everything was going well. Neil Prescott was meant to be at ‘some stupid hotel’ as Stu had said, but instead, he was taped up in the closet under the stairs of the Macher house. How unfortunate.

He would make a wonderful surprise for the ending. A wonderful surprise for Sid when everything fell into place in a couple of days.

Billy chuckled to himself at how easy all of this was. Everyone was too blinded by their own shock and fear from previous murders to see that the people behind all this were standing right in front of them.

But he never could have done it alone. None of this would have happened without Stu. His partner in crime and love of his life. Without him, Billy wouldn’t have been able to make all his sick dreams come true. 

Speaking of Stu, the taller boy had meekly retreated to the lounge, engrossing himself in anything but what Billy had previously been doing. Being absolutely no help to the other boy whatsoever. 

The tv was turned up loud, playing whatever horror movie Stu had put on earlier. It effectively drowned out any sound of protest Neil Prescott made, at the same time serving as entertainment to the boy on the couch. 

Billy couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought of  _ his _ boyfriend. All his. And his only.  _ All mine.  _

Sighing in content, Billy stuffed the roll of tape in his back pocket and checked the lock on the door of the closet before making his way into the lounge, stopping beside the couch Stu had taken over.

The shorter of the two looked down at his boyfriend to see his lanky frame hung over the couch on his back like someone had just thrown a rag doll version of him down. 

His skinny frame was covered and hidden by one of the many very oversized sweaters he owned, paired with loose jeans and a pair of battered old boots he hadn’t bothered to kick off at the door. 

Stu looked like this 90% of the time and Billy never was able to take his eyes off the boy no matter what he looked like or how he dressed. 

But the taller boy had his eyes fixed on the tv and hadn’t even seemed to notice Billy was standing right beside him with his arms now crossed. 

“Thanks for your help Stu,” Billy raised a brow sarcastically and waited for Stu to acknowledge him. Not exactly  _ loving  _ the fact that he was being ignored again. 

“Your welcome” Stu mumbled, keeping his eyes on the tv and a bored look on his face. His head was resting on one of his arms and he twirled his short hair in his fingers out of boredom.

“That was sarcastic, idiot” Billy rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, frowning when his boyfriend still paid him no attention. 

They had meant to do this whole ‘kidnapping Sid’s dad ‘ thing together but Stu’s attitude had changed barely halfway through, leaving Billy to do almost everything himself if he wanted it done. 

In the heat of the moment, Billy had no time to argue with Stu over the matter so he just let it slide until they got back to his house. But now the moment had passed and Billy didn’t want to let it ruin his mood anymore so he simply tried to forget about it.

And this surprised the taller boy a lot, seeing as Billy never let anything like this slide (no matter how small) without punishment or something similar to it. 

But it still didn’t brighten his mood. Every time he and Billy would kill again or ruin another person's life, Stu couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about it. He didn’t feel bad about it at the time but as always, reality started to creep in soon after, rotting away the mindset Billy had worked so terribly hard on to install into the taller boy’s mind. 

“I know” Stu replied dryly, yawning and stretching widely. 

Billy thought Stu was similar to a cat as he stretched but soon found himself being pulled down onto the couch as Stu wrapped his long arms around his waist. 

Billy gasped when he was hauled down onto Stu’s lap and was about to pull away but the taller boy stopped him, pulling him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, and hugging him close.

The smaller of the two didn't know what brought on the sudden show of affection from Stu (considering he seemed to be pissed off with him earlier) but the other boy had always been quite affectionate now that he thought about it.

“Stu-“ Billy chuckled and tried pulling away but Stu just hugged him tighter, keeping his eyes locked on the tv. 

“You never cuddle with me” Stu sighed sadly, finally tearing his attention away from the tv and looking up at Billy with a hurt look in his eyes.

Billy couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty at the hurt that showed on his boyfriend’s face but he tried to push it away. 

Stu was always the more affectionate and loving one and Billy was- well he was the opposite. Not that he didn’t love Stu to bits and sometimes show him love and everything, he just didn’t show it as often as Stu tried to. 

“You always cuddle with Sid, but why not with me?” The taller tucked a few strands of Billy’s hair behind his ear and frowned deeply. 

Billy sighed and let his head rest on Stu’s chest. As much as he didn’t like cuddling that much, even with Sid, he didn’t like it when Stu’s energetic and cheerful side was hidden or pushed away. 

“You know I have to be with her, I'm doing it for us” Billy let Stu play with his hair gently and closed his eyes, tuning out the sound of over the top screams and gore sound effects coming from the tv. 

He listened to Stu’s heartbeat closely and couldn’t help but smile. For some unknown reason, he never wanted Stu to let go. He felt safe and warm. 

Billy had never gotten many hugs, especially from the ones he thought loved him. But he knew Stu cared deeply for him and loved him undeniably and unconditionally. It was a mystery why he did though, Billy treated him like shit. 

“I still don’t see why you do, but whatever man” Stu sighed again and let his head rest back on the arm of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. 

“You know why” Billy sat up slightly and looked at his lover in slight annoyance, despite his lover’s gaze being stuck on the ceiling. 

Billy honestly wished he could control his emotions. He wished they didn’t change so rapidly and dramatically like a pendulum swinging back and forth. He wanted to enjoy the moment he was having with Stu but apparently, his own mind wouldn’t let him.

He had tried so many times to work on his emotions and feelings and sometimes he seemed to be getting where he wanted, but it just went downhill again. 

“I wouldn’t care” Stu moved his arms so he could position them behind his head and closed his eyes, “We shouldn’t be scared of them, if anything they should fear  _ us”  _ He chuckled dryly.

Billy shook his head rapidly, fear quickly flashing across his face before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

“We can’t, do you not know what would happen?” Billy hissed, “They’d fuckin tear us apart” He added.

Stu unfortunately understood this. People just weren’t as accepting as he wanted them to be. They just weren’t accepting at all. He knew what Billy said was true but he was just so sick and tired of hiding his relationship he had worked so hard to achieve.

He was tired of having to wait till they were alone to do something or even speak a few sentences that people in  _ normal _ relationships could say out in public and no one would even bother to look at them when they did so. 

And he was most importantly sick of sharing Billy with that bitch Sidney Prescott. Stu had known and been with Billy for longer. He knew everything there was to know about the other boy. 

He had been through hell and back, mentally and physically just to have his dream relationship shoved under the rug or ignored every time they weren’t somewhere private. He deserved Billy. He deserved to call him his, and he deserved to belong to a god like him. 

“I’m just so tired of this man” Stu mumbled, “She doesn’t deserve you” 

The smaller of the two ran a hand through his short hair and looked up at the ceiling as well, trying to find what was so interesting with it that Stu wouldn’t even look at him.

Billy blamed himself for causing Stu to think like this. If he wasn’t so scared of what people thought and how they would act, then he would have probably made a compromise or agreed with Stu about the whole situation. 

But fear ruled that side of his mind with an iron fist and years of childhood trauma was added in there as well to make the mix more fearful and controlling over the boy’s emotions. 

He knew Stu’s parents were firstly; hardly ever around, and secondly; more relaxed when it came to things like this, seeing as they just didn’t care enough about their son to care about who he was fucking or making out with in the room across from theirs. 

But Billy’s parents, well his dad, didn’t approve of it at all. His mother hadn’t exactly loved the idea either but she wasn’t around to have a say in how things were run anymore. 

Let’s just say Billy’s dad got a little  _ violent _ whenever he found out his son was spending a bit too much time with his  _ best friend _ . So much so that Billy had nearly ended up in the hospital a few times, only to be taken in and patched up by Stu. 

“You know I love you right?” Billy reached forward and took Stu’s face in his hands, moving his face to look at him gently. 

Stu internally sighed in defeat and nodded, feeling his heart warm up at his boyfriend’s words.

“And you love me too?” Billy asked, stroking the sides of Stu’s face with his thumbs.

Stu nodded again and gave his lover a small smile, earning one in return.

“Good,” Billy’s smile dropped so fast that you would have missed it if you blinked and he let go of Stu’s face, moving off him completely and standing up beside the couch again, “Because if you really loved me you would drop the subject completely like we talked about” 

Stu felt his smile disappear as well, soon becoming replaced with a frown. He couldn’t argue with that.

Billy looked down at him with a stern look before turning to leave the room, “End of discussion”

Stu felt empty once Billy had left the spot on his lap and disappeared from in front of him as well. He craved his warmth and his touch. He just wanted to hold him forever.

“Why do you always shut me down?” Stu asked, not moving from his position on the couch at all. He had no energy to do so.

Billy clenched his fists at his sides and retraced his steps back to where he was standing before. He tried to steady his breathing, trying not to become angered. He didn’t like it when Stu asked questions he didn’t  _ need _ to know the answers to. 

“Why do you always ask questions?” Billy retorted, watching as Stu sat up and crossed his arms defensively. In hindsight, this was a bad idea to begin with. 

“I asked you a question first” The taller went to stand up but Billy quickly pushed him back down onto the couch, glaring at him coldly.  _ Great, just add this to the list of good moments you had to fuck up, idiot. _

Despite Stu being at least a head taller than the other boy, Billy liked to be taller in situations like this. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you asked me first” Billy hissed, “I said drop it, so drop it” He planned on ending it there and but Stu had grown stubborn and wouldn’t let it go.

“This isn’t about that anymore” Stu glared, standing up before Billy could push him down again. He brushed past the other boy, hitting his shoulder on the way.

“Well, what the fuck is it about then?” Billy let out an exasperated sigh, following Stu as the other walked out of the lounge.

“You’re always cutting me down, not ever letting me say what I want to” Stu finally voiced his thoughts, walking down the hallway and into the lobby of the house, “You can't keep doing this, relationships are about communication and fairness” 

Stu turned around once he made it to the large staircase, facing Billy who looked very unimpressed and pissed off. 

“And you’re giving me none of that” Stu finished, storming up the stairs without giving the other boy another look. 

He could sense the rage radiating off his boyfriend and he knew he did bad. He always regretted letting out his feelings or expressing his emotions too much. It was against the rules. 

But lately he had been bottling it all up to the point where he couldn’t control himself if he let it out or not. He just hoped he didn’t piss off Billy too much. But of course, he spoke too soon.

“You’re gonna fuckin regret that” Billy seethed, stepping onto the stairs menacingly. 

Stu stopped at the landing and turned around, glaring down at Billy. 

“What you gonna do Billy?” Stu laughed, “Hit me? Threaten to kill me?” He spat.

Billy looked taken aback by Stu’s words, but quickly got over the shock of them when he started talking again.

“You know it’s getting real stale now man,” And with that, Stu opened the door to his room and disappeared inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. For safety precautions. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he did. 

_ You fucker, you absolute fucker _ , Billy glared at the door to Stu’s room in such intensity that he swore he would burn holes into it. 

“You fucker!” Billy stomped up the stairs, pure anger in both his movements and voice.

“You mother fucker!” Billy growled, making his way to Stu’s door, only to find it locked, “Open this door right fuckin now, and maybe I won’t gut you!” He raged, kicking the door harshly. 

Stu’s eyes widened once the severity of his actions set it.  _ Oh shit- _

With his back against the door, Stu slid down onto the ground and brought his knees up to his chest.  _ You really did it now, maybe this is the time he really does kill you. Maybe that wasn’t an empty threat.  _

Stu internally groaned, wishing he could just go back in time and never start this entire thing. He shook his head when Billy kept shouting at him through the door, trying to tune it all out.

“I swear to god Stu if you don’t open this door right fuckin now you’re a dead man!” Billy kicked the door one last time, “This is your last chance!” 

Stu just kept shaking his head, wishing everything away. He loved Billy but he was terrifying when he was like this. And because of Stu’s growing stubbornness towards everything, he was like this a lot. 

“Fine then” Billy cooed threatening, backing away from the door, “Have it your way” 

Stu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stood up on shaky legs. He turned to face the door, moving his hand to unlock it. 

He wanted to apologize and make it up to Billy and most of all just try and pretend like this never happened. Even if he wasn’t really in the wrong to begin with. Stu believed he was.

Pulling his hand away from the lock, Stu sighed heavily and put his head hands.  _ Why does this always happen? Why can’t I just do something right for once?  _

Stu didn’t want to anger or upset Billy, he just did think it was unfair that he could never voice his thoughts or opinions. He didn’t mean for them to sound harsh either, he just got carried away. 

Stu let his forehead rest on the door, banging it against the wood a few times before making his way to his bed in the middle of the room. 

He let himself fall back onto the bed, dragging his hands down his face, “Nice one dumbass” He mumbled. 

Stu slumped off the bed, falling onto the floor. He had no energy to get up or sit up so he just let himself lay there on the floor, putting his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

He thought about everything he had done wrong which caused things to end this way. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just behave or listen to what Billy said. It wasn’t that hard. 

He loved Billy though and he would say it a million more times if he had to. He just didn’t know why love had done this to him. 

Not wanting to think about it any further, Stu lazily picked himself up (hardly) and dragged himself to the end of the bed, sitting on the floor against the footboard of the bed. 

He reached around in the mess he called his room, searching for the remote to the tv that was placed on one of his shelves. He knew it was stupid to watch something now but he needed to take his mind off everything.

My Bloody Valentine was the film he hadn’t been bothered to remove from the player when last watching it. He wasn’t complaining though. It was a good film. 

Although he put on the movie to distract himself, Stu ended up zoning out. 

And after what felt like hours (but was simply minutes) of staring beyond the tv, Stu felt himself slip out of consciousness, falling asleep.

Little did he know, Billy wasn’t letting the situation go so easily like the first time. 

  
  
  


Billy mumbled angrily to himself as he stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Macher house. He tore through the drawers, searching for the key to Stu’s room that he definitely knew was here somewhere. 

He cared nothing for the mess he made while violently rummaging through the drawers. He could clean up later if he had to. Or he would just make Stu do it.

Slamming the drawer shut, Billy opened the last one, hoping he would find the key so he wouldn’t have to kick down Stu’s bedroom door. 

Billy smirked once he had successfully found the key. He clenched it tightly in his fist and ran out of the kitchen, sneaking back up the stairs.

He wasn’t going to hurt Stu (well that much), because he didn’t want to prove the other boy right. But he still didn’t want him thinking he could get away with something like this. 

Once Billy had made it outside the door, he slowly put the key into the lock and twisted it, unlocking the door.

Billy hoped Stu hadn’t noticed him quietly open the door but turns out luck was on his side as he found the other boy passed out from exhaustion on the floor, leaning against the bed.

Billy couldn’t help but think he looked peaceful while he slept. But he couldn’t let that steer him off track. He was doing this mainly for his own amusement but also to show Stu a lesson.

He slowly crept into the room, walking to stand in front of the taller boy. He crouched down putting the key in his back pocket. He took in the sight before him one last time before he slapped the other boy awake rather harshly.

Stu’s eyes shot open and he brought his hand up to soothe the pain now forming on his cheek, “What the- oh fuck!” Stu gasped when he realized Billy was in front of him, sporting the same killer smirk he always did before something went wrong. 

The taller boy went to move away quickly, panic flooding his mind. He thought he was at least a little bit safe in his room with the door locked but he was very wrong in thinking that. 

Billy acted fast in grabbing the other boy’s wrists and pinning them above his head to one of the posts of the bed. 

This only caused Stu to panic more when he realized he couldn’t move away with his wrists painfully stuck in Billy’s grip. His struggling only caused the other boy to smirk wider, finding it very amusing. 

“Have you had enough time to think about what you said?” Billy said, his voice sickly sweet, “Because I sure have” 

Stu gulped and nodded rapidly, trying his hardest to yank his wrists away, but as always, he wasn’t able to, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it Billy you know I didn’t” Stu winced when Billy tightened his grip.

“I don’t know anymore baby,” Billy faked a frown, “You’ve become so stubborn and  _ difficult  _ lately” He added. 

Stu groaned and hit his head against the side of the bed, “I’m sorry I-I really am, I didn’t mean it I promise”

Billy glared at the other boy and used his other hand to grab his throat, effectively shutting him up. 

“I personally don’t think you’ve had enough time to think, you can’t go around saying things like that Stu, you know you can’t” Billy growled, “So why did you do it? If you knew what would happen, why did you do it?” 

“I-I don’t k-know” Stu choked out, trying to pull away the best he could, “I’m s-sorry alright, jeez man just fuckin l-let go” 

Billy simply chuckled and tightened his grip, leaving Stu gasping for air before he let go. 

The taller boy coughed harshly, tears streaming down his face. Every time _ man, every fucking time! _

“W-Why can’t you just believe me for once, I said I was sorry” Stu mumbled, “Isn't that enough”

“Oh Stu, you must think about things before you say them, they can be very hurtful” Billy sighed.

“I didn’t even say anything that bad!” Stu cried out, “If anything you did the most damage!”

“Shut up!” Billy yelled, silencing the other boy with another harsh hit, “Don’t you  _ dare  _ shout at me” He hissed. 

Tears streamed down Stu’s face even more from the hit and he glared at the other boy, “Fuck you” He spat.

“See, you’re just proving my fuckin point,” Billy laughed, “You’re becoming way to stubborn” 

Stu shook his head, “I’m not! You’re just becoming more of a cunt!” He retaliated. But that’s when Billy snapped. 

Having had enough of the taller boy’s shouting, Billy grabbed a handful of Stu’s short hair and pulled his head forward before smashing it back into the wooden bedpost. 

He repeated this a few more times before stopping once he knew Stu couldn’t take another hit without passing out. 

He tugged on the other boy’s hair, causing him to wince and whimper from the pain. 

“This is your own fault,” Billy said, his voice monotone but his face showing pure rage, “You’re making me do this”

“P-Please- p-please don’t d-do that again” Stu could feel the steady flow of blood start to drip down from the back of his head but made no attempt to tell Billy about it because the other would just brush it off or let it bleed.

“If you don’t shut your fuckin mouth then I might have to” Billy brought Stu’s wrists forward, liking the fact that the other boy was too out of it from the hits to fight back that hard. 

He brought them in front of himself and grabbed the roll of duct tape from his back pocket. He ignored Stu’s pleading gaze and smiled to himself.

“Billy please-“ Stu started, his eyes wide in fear.

“What the fuck did I just say!” Billy snapped, yanking on Stu’s wrists harder before starting to more than tightly wrap the tape around his wrists.

Stu whimpered and kept struggling against the other boy but his movements were slowed due to the harsh ache in the back of his head. 

Billy ignored Stu’s protests and slammed his wrists back above his head against the bedpost. He secured Stu’s wrist’s to the post and grabbed his jaw, forcing Stu up to look up at him. 

“Who knew how handy this stuff could really be” Billy smiled innocently, “If only you just kept your mouth shut for once” 

Stu pulled against the tape but found it way too tight to do anything. He gave up quickly, knowing there was definitely no chance of getting out without Billy letting him. 

“I don’t know why I still stick around with you” Stu mumbled sheepishly, already knowing the answer. 

“We both know why,” Billy ripped off two pieces of tape before setting the roll down, “You love me too much to leave” 

Stu hung his head and nodded, not needing to verbally answer to show he agreed. He blamed love completely.

“Look at me” Billy ordered, smiling when Stu obeyed him without hesitation.

“You’re mine, no matter what or who comes between us” Billy smoothed the tape over Stu’s mouth, reinforcing it with the second piece after. He smiled widely and moved to sit next to him on the floor.

Billy kissed the taller boy’s cheek and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Stu’s chest. 

“All mine” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that mistake of a oneshot-


End file.
